


Alex 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-14
Updated: 2002-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What if the Krycek had been in the movie??





	Alex 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Alex 4

### Alex 4

#### by Nikita

Title: "Alex 3" 

By: Nikita 

Spoilers: Fight The Future. Really need to watch the movie or read the book to understand this fic. 

Summary: What if the movie had taken a different turn?? 

Warning: Slash. Don't know what that is? You probably don't wanna know, then. Run away, run away. M/M interaction, sex, and sharing of a shower. Horror!! 

Disclaimer: This is an unauthorized fanfic made by a fan, for fans and not for profit. All characters belong to CC, Fox, and this story is a bastardized version of the movie "Fight the Future" story by CC and Frank Spotnitz. 

Continuation of the Alex series. Read Alex 1, 2, and 3 first. 

Author's note: I watched the movie AND used parts of the book for "Alex" 3 and 4, so some dialog may come from one or the either as they differ slightly. 

' 'indicates internal thought or in the case of individual words, an emphasis. 

Be aware of POV changes. 

**XXXXX**

National Airport  
Washington D.C. 

As they load Krycek onto the plane, I light another cigarette and lean in for a better look. The timing was perfect. He even managed to twist Mulder around his finger again before the bee sting. Losing Scully at work, the X-Files and now his lover. Mulder won't be a threat any longer. 

I lean back and remember when I first met Alex Krycek. So young and fresh looking, but with the heart of a killer. Cold, ruthless. It was definitely a pity when it became obvious that the perfect assassin had lost his detachment and fallen for the troublesome FBI agent he was assigned to. 

Taking a drag, I smile again. 'A pity, but useful now.' 

**XXX**

Intensive Care Unit  
George Washington University Medical Center 

"What are you doing?" 

"Reading his chart." 

"Put it down." 

"I'll put it down when I'm ready." 

"Both of you shut up." 

"I think he's coming out of it" 

"He's coming out of it!" 

I open my eyes and see Byers, then Langly and Frohike. They all crowd together in front of me looking concerned. 

"Hey, Mulder." 

"Mulder?" Frohike asks. 

I open my dry lips and try to speak around the cotton in my mouth. "Oh, god." It comes out quieter than I expected. I swallow and continue staring at them. They look at me with more concern. "Cowardly Lion, Scarecrow...Toto." 

I've laid their concerns at rest and they're mildly pissed as they lean back from me. I start to chuckle and a bolt of lightning hits me in my head. I try to sit up, touching the bandage on my head. 

"What am I doing here?" My voice sounds gravelly. 

Byers answers, "A bullet grazed your brow and glanced off your temporal plate." 

Langly chimes in, "3 cm to the left and we'd all be playing harps right now." 

Byers: "They gave you a craniotomy to relieve pressure from the subdural hematoma." 

"You've been unconscious since you were brought in." Frohike finishes, his face shadowed with concern. 

I'm confused as I try to make sense of what they're telling me. 'Brought you in' - the ambulance - Alex. I sit up and wince as another wave of pain and vertigo strike me, but I refuse to lay back down. 

"What about the other ambulance?" I'm not sure how much I want to say. They all glance at one another and I realize it's futile, they know. 

"We put it together that you called in 911, but they must have intercepted it." 

Frohike tries to stop me from sitting up all the way. 

Langly steps closer "We heard the news and searched your apartment. We found a bug in your phone-" 

" 'and' on your bedroom floor." Frohike shakes a little container with a bee in it. "Krycek had a reaction to an Africanized honeybee. I avoid looking them in the eyes. I'm not ready to confront any of their questions or comments. 

I throw my covers off and try to stand. Skinner opens the door and strides in, Scully right behind him. 

"Mulder! What are you doing?! Lay back down." Scully strides up and pushes me back into the bed. 

"I have to find out where they took him." Scully glares at me until I lie back down. Skinner stands uncomfortably by the door. 

"Took who? Your neighbors said a man was taken by paramedics on a stretcher from your apartment. We can't find the ambulance that took him and no one witnessed your shooting." 

I grit my teeth. The lone gunmen obviously didn't share their information. "It was Krycek. He came to give me information and offer me help. He was stung by a bee. It might have been in my clothes... He had some sort of reaction. I called an ambulance, but the driver shot me. I've seen him before, he was the bomber." 

Scully raises her eyebrows at this. "Why was Krycek offering to help you?" 

I stare at the sheets. "He- It's personal. He was giving me information through an informant and he came to help me in person." 

Scully looks hurt, Skinner looks like he ate something bad. His jaw clenches and he avoids my gaze. I sigh and shift in the bed. "I have to try to find him. He said he wasn't allergic, it might be the virus." 

Scully shakes her head. "You have to stay in bed. You're in no condition to leave. We're going over the scene ourselves. 

I nod and lay my head back, closing my eyes. "Maybe you could take a look at the bee, then." 

I open my eyes and see her looking at me suspiciously, but takes the bee that Frohike hands her. Looking at it she dismisses it and looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "What about it?" 

"It stung A- Krycek. It might have the virus. Just take a look at it, will you?" 

Scully sighs and nods, turning to leave. Skinner stays, I can tell he isn't convinced. She closes the door behind her and I wait a minute before standing again. 

"Where do you think you're going, Agent Mulder?" Skinner tries to bar me from the door. I peel off the bandage. 

I wince as it sticks to the wound slightly. "I have to go find him." 

"Tell me where he is and we'll go-" 

"I don't 'know' where he is!" I pull out the IV. "But I may know someone who does." 

Skinner drops his hands and sighs, looking at the door and then looking back at me. "How far do you think you'll get? Unprotected? They'll know as soon as you leave." 

Frohike nods, "They're watching this room. There's at least one person in the hall." 

"What can we do to help?" Langly asks. 

"Strip Byers naked." 

**XXX**

I'm ditching Scully, but that's hardly new. I need her to examine the bee and she just wouldn't understand what I have to do. I call Kurtzweil and set up another meeting out of desperation. 

I check the bar frantically. People stare at me and I faintly realize I'm acting like a mad man, but I don't have time to care. I check the doctor's regular booth and find it empty. Fighting a rising squall of panic, I push past a knot of women outside the women's bathroom and enter the alley. 

I freeze as I see a driver and well-dressed man shut the trunk of a town car and turn towards me. I recognize the man in the suit as the British fellow I tried to get Krycek's location from before. I bite back a hysterical fit of laughter at the irony. 

"Where's Kurtzweil?" 

The man in the suit nods to his driver who glances at me once more before getting into the driver's seat. "Dr. Kurtzweil has come and gone." 

"Where's Krycek?" 

The Well Manicured Man smiles and steps over to the back passenger door. "I have much to tell you. Please. Get in." 

I continue to stare at him, unmoving. He reaches into his pocket and withdraws a small brown cloth bundle. "The location of Mr. Krycek and the means to save his life. Please..." He gestures towards the car and I clench my fists as I climb in. 

The car begins to move and I shift in the seat to confront the older man, but he hands me the bundle without argument. 

"What is it?" I open it and see a slip of paper with coordinates and a small vial of light brown liquid and a syringe. 

"A weak vaccine against the virus Mr. Krycek has been infected with. It must be administered within 96 hours. 

I stare at him and then look at the vial. "You're lying." 

"No. Though I have no way to prove otherwise. The virus is extraterrestrial. We know very little about it except that it was the original inhabitant of this planet..." 

I listen with suspicion and distrust as he confirms much of what I've uncovered as well as astounding me with the implications of the virus. 

His claims about Samantha make my heart clench and I push it away in order to concentrate on what he's telling me. I can't understand why he's helping me. 

"The vaccine is Mr. Krycek's. It is only fitting that he benefits from it. Alex has great potential. I had hoped to give him a position that would better serve him for the resistance, but I fear that my own position is now in danger." The old man glances at the driver who peers back at us through the mirror. We finally come to a stop, but I'm unable to unlock my door. 

As he shoots the driver, I jump reflexively. Blood splatters everywhere, including my shirt. I slump as I wait for him to shoot me, but instead he orders me out of the car. 

I walk away from the car but am knocked off my feet by the blast. The car is engulfed in flames. Running, I hear his voice telling me I have only hours left to save Alex. 

**XXX**  
Place and Time Unknown... 

A blast of cold air and strong fingers tug at my arm. 

I'm jolted out of numbed blackness. I blink and open my eyes as I'm lifted from some sort of case and grasped by the shoulders by two large men while another watches in the shadows. The men are wearing thick parkas, boots and gloves. I can't move as they strip my clothes off me with brutal efficiency. My skin is too numb with cold to even register when they unbuckled my prosthetic, but I feel when they wrench it off and then toss it back into the case with my clothes. 

I'm held upright as they shove me backwards into a compartment. I try to struggle, but I'm too weak and I have no idea where I am or what's happened. As I'm standing, shivering, the man in the shadows lights a cigarette and steps forward. The cancer-ridden son of a bitch takes a puff and smirks at me. 

"Not so smug now, are you young Alex? I did warn you not to get involved with Agent Mulder. Pity you chose to ignore my warning." 

I'm shivering violently as I struggle to speak, "F-fuck you" I manage over a strange choking sensation. My throat burns but it pales in comparison to boiling sensation running through my veins. 

A cold wide smile stretches his thin lips and he takes another drag on his cigarette before reaching forward and putting it out on my shoulder. 

I grunt and try to pull back, but I'm still held tightly by his thugs. He nods at one of them and steps back, reaching for a new cigarette. The two men abruptly let go and I sway slightly before a cold rush flows over me and a sharp pain erupts from my throat. 

My eyes are frozen open as I stare out into a dark alien corridor. 

**XXX**  
Pole of Inacessibility  
Antarctica  
48 hours later 

The sheer whiteness of it all is blinding. The last place in the world I'd want to travel to. It had taken forty-eight LONG hours to get here and I have no clue what I'm supposed to be looking for. The coordinates on my Global Positioning Satellite monitor finally indicate that I've reached the coordinates. My hands are numb and frozen despite two pairs of gloves. The heat blasting from the heater is not nearly enough to warm the cabin. 

I glance at the gas gauge and see it is half full. Just enough to get back. After all, what fool would leave without enough to get back to safety in this frozen hellhole? 

I check the GPS monitor one more time before getting out. The snow crunches under my boots as I trudge up a small incline. I slide and catch myself, the climb becomes harder until I reach the top where I automatically duck down at the sight below me. A small settlement of a sorts lies in the middle of a huge valley. Snowmobiles and Sno-Cats are lined up outside the largest building. I grab my binoculars and search for signs of life. It is silent and still. Tucking the binoculars away I quickly rise to my feet and start jogging towards the buildings, heart thudding at the thought of being caught so close to my goal. 

My breath is ragged and loud to my ears in the silence; my foot hits ice which gives away suddenly and I land on my back. Pain flares down my spine and I lay stunned for a moment before curling on my side and trying to figure out if I broke anything. My arm hurts and the gunshot wound in my temple throbs, but I'm otherwise all right so I push the pain aside and crawl to my knees. I'm kneeling on a metal floor and a wave of air gusts over me as I realize that I've fallen through a vent of some sort. 

Glancing upwards at the sky once more, I then turn back to the small tunnel before me and start crawling through the vent. 

I reach the end of the tunnel and drop down to the dark floor below me. I turn on my flashlight and feel the bottom drop out of my stomach. 

Row after row of strange ice coffins stand before me. I shine my light on a face and it looks vaguely human. Long dark hair, flat head and broad nose with a heavy brow. My flashlight tilts down as I lean in and I glance down at where it is shining. Something is showing through its stomach. I look closer and see black eyes frozen open. 

**XXX**

The silence and darkness prey at me as I stand witness to a horrible nightmare. I walk down the passageway to the end and peer out into vast space. I crane my neck up and see the domed ceiling impossibly high above me and fight a wave of vertigo. 

It takes a moment for it to sink in. The scale is far greater than I had ever encountered. As my eyes dart around absorbing details I finally notice row after row of man-sized pods on railings that disappeared into the darkness. I track the rows trying to assess the numbers when I notice another row is moving slowly, shifting in a mechanical fashion like a factory. The endless shifting continues into the yawning darkness and I'm unable to see the destination. 

Leaning forward to take a better look I notice something several hundred feet below me on the floor underneath the shadow of the moving rows. An abandoned cryolitter. 

I grab my binoculars once more and take a closer look. The top half has been removed and set aside. A bundle of clothes lie beside something long and pink. Focusing better I realize what it is. 

Alex's prosthetic arm. 

**XXX**

It takes far too long to reach the floor. Climbing, sliding and even falling, I finally mange to scramble down to the lowest level. My heart pounding, I kneel beside the cryolitter and stare at the contents. His arm, the pair of sweatpants I put on him and a scrub top, apparently put on him after I last saw him. 

Above me the assembly line continues to move. I glance up at it briefly before noticing yet another corridor at my right. Turning, I enter it with my flashlight on once more. 

Throughout the entire length of the corridor, a metal rack is suspended from the ceiling. Hanging from the rack are the pods that I saw in the upper level. But here it is warm enough that they are not completely frozen. 

I along slowly, my flashlight tracing the outlines of the contents of each cryopod: a human body, barely visible behind a very thin sheath of green ice. 

I notice that the faces staring out at me are not the crude proto-human one that I saw above. These look like my own except each one has an organic looking tube protruding from their mouths. Their eyes are wide, gazing out at me with confused horror. 

I search each pod with growing panic even as I try not to admit to myself what I'm looking for. I pass over yet another pod with another frozen horror-stricken face, but even as I'm passing it over something stops me in my tracks. Stepping back I bring my light closer. 

Oh, my god. It's him. 

His eyes are staring forward in shocked terror. His short dark-brown hair is frosted with snow and a tube protrudes from his face, leading upwards to some unidentifiable source. 

I fight my horror and strike the cryopod with my flashlight, smashing the icy covering again and again: nothing. I drop my hand and look into the eyes once more, trying to convey to him that I'm not abandoning him before I take off down the corridor towards the cryolitter. 

I grab his prosthetic, and consider it for a split second before wrapping it in the clothes and then ripping off an oxygen tank. 

Returning, I drop the bundle and began smashing the ice once more with the oxygen tank. I drive it repeatedly against the cryopod until I hear a muffled crack as the pod shatters. 

Ice and slush rush out of the pod and for the first time I can see him clearly. With shaking fingers I reach into my jacket and pull out the syringe and ampoule. I'm panting and trying desperately not to drop my precious cargo as I fill the syringe. I take a deep breath and jab the needle into his shoulder, pressing down on the plunger and then jerk it back out again. 

In a matter of seconds, the fluid begins backing out of the tube in his mouth and the tube itself withers like a vine as it shrivels up. I reach forward tentatively and tug on it and feel resistance. Pulling harder it begins to give and come out, but seems impossibly long. As I finally reach the end of it I need to tug harder and a small blockage at the end rips loose from his mouth. His body comes forward slightly at this last removal and I hear a choked wheeze. 

"Breathe! Alex, can you breathe?!" 

He strains with a wince and suddenly coughs as amber colored liquid gushes from his mouth. Shuddering coughs and huge gulps of air finally bring oxygen into his lungs and he begins to shiver, eyes blinking slowly as he finally focuses his eyes on me. The tunnel shudders at that moment and I slam into the cryopods behind me before I can right myself again. 

His mouth works slightly, as if loosening from its frozen position. 'Mul- Mulder?' he mouths. I nod with a shaky smile and then lean forward as he struggles to whisper something. "Cold-" His breath is weak and I barely feel the puff against my cheek as I pull back and look at him again. 

I give a relieved chuckle but it comes out kind of strangled. "Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here." I smash the rest of the ice away and take off my coat before I pull him out. His deadweight is heavy, but I manage to lay him down gently on the coat. I quickly strap on his prosthetic as I've seen him do it before and then pull on the thin top and sweatpants before giving him my outer snow pants, parka, thermal socks and gloves. He tugs them on without protest and then struggles to his knees as I help him stand up. 

He's far from recovered, but the floor is now shuddering and quaking with greater intensity as I pull him along the corridor. 

**XXX**

I watch as the monitors indicate the worst possible situation: the antidote has been introduced to the system. The ship shudders again as I take a calming drag of my cigarette. There's no use in fighting it. 

"Mulder has the antidote. Get your men out of here." I turn and head towards the Sno-Cats. I doubt Mulder will be able to make it. Too bad. 

**XXX**

As we stumble along I suddenly spot a man dashing by with heavy boots. I pull out my gun. 

"Freeze!" The man turns, his face full of panicked terror, but at the sight of us he reaches for his own weapon. Too bad. I shoot him and then step up closer. Alex pushes away from me and begins to pull off his boots. 

**XXX**

As the Sno-Cat engine rumbles beneath me I hear the distant rumble of a far greater engine that has been silent for so long. I take another drag from my cigarette and face my destination. There will be other battles... 

**XXX**

I'm fucking freezing and my throat is torn to ribbons as I wheeze and cough. Mulder is tugging me along the dark corridors, but he seems to know his way so I let him lead. I made him put on the dead man's coat before continuing. Stupid bastard would freeze to death without me. Can't take care of himself, obviously. My 'borrowed' boots are a trifle snug, but serviceable. 

We come to the end of a corridor and I lean against the wall while he starts pulling at a grate above our heads. It's only as the wall sways at my weight and I turn to investigate that I realize it isn't a wall at all. It's an icy prison like the one I just escaped. I squint in the darkness, struggling to see the face, when I notice movement lower in the casing. An alien head turns its face savagely in my direction, blinking large black eyes. 

I gasp and step back in horror only to back into another pod with a clawed hand ripping through its host body and scratching at the ice. 

"Shit! Mulder, get a move on it!" Mulder looks where I'm staring and is frozen in shocked horror as well. The alien breaks through the ice and scrabbles at our clothes. 

He suddenly turns and tugs me towards the chute above us. "Climb!" 

I don't need to be told twice as I reach up with my arm and pull. Mulder is giving me a much needed boost below me and I scramble up into the vent and reach down for him. He's halfway in the tunnel when he suddenly stops and begins to slide back down. 

"Mulder!" I tug on him even as I peer around him and see alien claws digging into his pant legs. I see his gun sticking in the waistband of his pants and let go of him for a precious moment to pull it out and shoot at the monster. 

I miss but the claws retract for a second and I drop the gun and heave him up the rest of the way as he pulls himself in. 

I regret the loss of the gun for only a moment before turning and crawling as fast as possible. I hear him behind me, slower, as he follows me. 

Adrenaline has given me strength and I struggle to keep going before it can give out on me. We read the end and see the sky above us as we climb out and into the open air. 

No sooner have we collapsed on the snow above when a great shuddering earthquake causes the snow and ice around us to rumble and crack. Tugging each other to our feet we hold hands as we race across the ice. 

The ground beneath us suddenly gives way and we shoot off the rising ledge and the cold white ground rushing up to meet us is the last thing I see. 

"Alex! Alex!" A loud hoarse whisper brings me out of it as I turn my head and see Mulder's pale face with a 5'oclock shadow peering intently at mine. 

He gestures for me to look up and I squint at the sky in time to see a large dark shape cut through the clouds and disappear. I'm staring at the point where it disappeared when I realize Mulder is silent beside me. Turning my face against the snow once more I am surprised to see his face pressed against the ground, eyes shut, out cold. 

I feel a rising panic. Did that son of a bitch kill himself rescuing me? I awkwardly push myself up and crawl over to him. I pick him up from the ground and cradle him on my lap. He doesn't wake and I notice for the first time the livid red gouge along his temple. A bullet wound that evidently bounced off his skull. His exhausted gray pallor and dark bags under his eyes make it clear he hasn't rested in days and is far from recovered from the head wound. 

"Stupid bastard. Are you trying to kill yourself?" I bite the glove off my hand and spit it out on his chest. I touch his face and wince at the icy coldness. 

Now what? 

X*X*X*X 

To be continued... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
